On est riche que de ses amis
by Orlane Sayan
Summary: L'amitié au coeur des souvenirs, au service même de l'Histoire. Ils sont quatre, ils sont à Gryffondor, unis par delà la mort. Maraudeurs.
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre **_: On est Riche que de ses Amis

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

_**Disclaimer**_: Chanson C'est dit. Paroles au grand Jean-Jacques Goldman. Musique par Calogero.

_**Résumé:**_ Il était une fois quatre amis... Il était une fois une période sombre au Royaume-Uni... Il était une fois James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Il était une fois les Maraudeurs!

_**Note :** _

_Comment cela?_

_C'était inespéré?_

_Que nenni jeunes gens... Le petit One Shot promis est là et n'attend plus que vous._

_Tout est de JK, j'ai essayé d'être le plus fidèle possible à l'histoire. Au style et à l'esprit aussi._

_Les paroles sont de Jean-Jacques Goldman, la chanson C'est dit, interprétée et composée par Calogero._

_Enjoy ;)_

_

* * *

_

**_Et puisqu'il est question d'amitié..._**

_A **Coraline**, puisqu'elle a été enthousiasmée par cette histoire. Parce que je l'ai fait rire et pleurer. Parce qu'au bout d'un an et demi, nous n'avons toujours pas épuisé le sujet Harry Potter. _

_A **Sylvie**, puisqu'elle a lu et aimé aussi. Puisqu'elle a corrigé quelques fautes. Et surtout parce qu'elle me supporte quand je lui parle d'écriture. Parce qu'elle nous supporte Coraline et moi, quand nous parlons d'Harry Potter._

_A **Sam,** parce qu'il est un ami en or et qu'il sait écouter. Pour ça et pour tout le reste._

_A vous, **Pierre.** Ami, Guide, Maître... Vous êtes toujours cela pour moi. Merci, encore une fois._

_Aux **Plumes**, qui se reconnaîtront... Un an bientôt je crois? Puissent nos Âmes rester Entrelacées..._

_A vous aussi,** lecteurs**. On se découvre bien plus dans ses écrits qu'avec certaines personnes. Merci de me suivre. Merci de me lire._

_

* * *

_

**On est Riche Que de ses Amis**

_Des chansons, des filles_

_Beaucoup de verres et de nuits_

_Telles étaient nos heures _

_Telles étaient nos nuits_

Remus Lupin attrapa la Bièraubeurre que lui lançait Peter d'un geste fluide. Son meilleur ami décapsula la sienne d'un coup de baguette tout en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil en face du jeune loup-garou.

Remus laissa son regard balayer la joyeuse fête organisée par les Gryffondors pour célébrer comme il le fallait la deuxième victoire consécutive de la coupe de Quidditch.

- Remus, tu sais où est Sirius? cria un James Potter échevelé en entrant subitement dans le champ de vision du jeune homme.

- Il est sortit de la tour avec Lucy Parker je crois, lui répondit-il tout en détaillant son meilleur ami.

Le Poursuiveurs portait toujours sa tenue de Quidditch et au vu du sourire qui barrait son visage, il aimait la soirée.

- Il est chiant lui aussi! Soupira James. Il a quand même pas besoin de profiter de chacune de ces soirées pour se trouver une copine.

- Que veux-tu, c'est Sirius... Et puis ce n'est pas comme si son activité extra-scolaire préférée après le Quidditch et les blagues était la chasse aux filles.

James leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu as vu Lily?

Peter soupira non loin d'eux.

- Et après c'est Sirius qui devrait s'occuper un peu moins des filles? Remarqua le jeune Pettigrew avec un haussement de sourcil.

- C'est totalement différent! Ça vous dit d'aller finir la soirée dans les cuisines? Histoire d'être un peu plus au calme! Proposa le jeune Potter. J'ai eu une idée pour la prochaine blague des Serpentards!

_Futiles adolescents, tout nous était permis_

- D'une James, le couvre feu est passé, de deux, on a déjà fait une blague aux Serpentards il y a deux jours.

- Rooh... Commence pas Luplup! D'une j'ai une cape d'invisibilité et de deux, deux jours c'est long! On y go!

Remus soupira mais se leva pour suivre Peter et James, de toute façon la soirée était trop bruyante pour lui... Et il valait mieux pour les Serpentards qu'il soit là pour réfréner les ardeurs de ses trois meilleurs amis.

Les Gryffondors essayèrent inévitablement de retenir leur Poursuiveur vedette mais on faisait difficilement plus têtu qu'un Potter... peut-être un Black à la rigueur mais Remus n'y aurait pas mis sa baguette à brûler.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de négociations, les trois Maraudeurs purent enfin sortir de leur tour.

...

Le hasard voulu qu'ils croisent Sirius Black sur le chemin. Le hasard s'appellerait le miroir à double sens de James et Sirius que Remus n'en serait qu'à moitié surpris. Apparemment, le jeune Black n'avait fait que raccompagner sa Serdaigle de conquête à sa salle commune. Le Batteur se glissa sous la cape d'invisibilité avec un sourire.

- Je crois que j'ai une touche avec Parker, sourit Sirius, visiblement très fier de lui.

- Avec qui n'as-tu pas de touche, Sir'? Soupira Peter.

- Tu as raison Peter, personne ne peut résister à mon charme ravageur. Toutes les filles sont à mes pieds!

- Et même certains garçons! Je trouve que Snivellus te regarde étrangement en ce moment, railla le jeune Pettigrew avec un sourire made-in-Black.

Le sourire de Sirius se transforma en grimace alors que les trois autres éclataient de rire.

- Vous êtes jaloux de mon succès, c'est tout.

- Pas du tout, Sir'. Je pourrais en faire autant et tu le sais.

- C'est ça Potter... Qui voudrait d'un hérisson à lunettes?

- Mort de rire Sirius, vraiment... Si seulement ton humour pouvait être aussi efficace que ta façon de renvoyer un Cognard... Mais je retiens le pari.

- Ah ouais? On fera les comptes à la sortie de Poudlard dans ce cas.

- Les gars, ce ne pas bien de jouer avec les sentiments des autres! soupira Remus, défaitiste.

- Bah... Elles ne demandent que ça alors...

- Sirius!

Le susnommé échangea un regard avec James devant le ton de leur loup-garou d'ami... Avant d'éclater de rire.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. Leur cas était irrécupérable.

_Rois de pacotille, Princes démunis_

Remus et Peter échangèrent un regard alors que James et Sirius entraient dans la salle commune suivis de toute leur cour -composée à peu près essentiellement de filles. Ça faisait un peu plus d'un an et demi que cette comédie durait et le fait qu'ils soient rentrés en cinquième année depuis moins d'une semaine ne changeait rien... James et Sirius n'avaient aucuns scrupules à sortir avec une nouvelle fille toutes les semaines... si ce n'était plus rapidement que ça. Peter et lui avaient essayé de leur faire la morale. Mais vous avez déjà essayer d'allumer une étincelle d'intelligence dans le regard d'une vache? Très dur n'est-ce pas? Et bien dans le regard de deux ânes, ça l'est encore plus. Parce que c'était à peu près à cela que ressemblaient les deux joueurs de Quidditch quand ils se retrouvaient parmi leur cour: même leur cerveau prenait des vacances loin d'eux, quelque part sous les tropiques... tristesse.

Et pourtant, il était évident que ce n'était qu'un jeu pour eux.

James et Sirius semblèrent dire au revoir, enfin Sirius lança son regard noir et son sourire glacial à toute la troupe alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers eux. Les joyeux moutons retournèrent à leur vie sans contester.

- Rem', Pet'! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de beau? S'exclama James en s'affalant dans un fauteuil.

- Oh, tu sais... Nos devoirs pour demain.

- Ah oui c'est vrai qu'il y a un truc à faire en Méta et en Divination...

- On verra ça après Jamesie! Une partie d'échec ça te dit Rem'?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça espèce de sale clebs! Grogna James, pour la forme puisque Sirius n'arrêterait pas de si tôt, trop fier de son surnom.

Remus haussa un sourcil au « sale clebs » tout de même.

Et au vu des gros yeux que Peter et Sirius venaient de faire au jeune Potter, il pouvait plausiblement s'avancer sur le fait qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose aussi gros qu'Hagrid.

Mais il ne dit rien.

Il y avait des jours où il se demandait combien de temps encore James, Sirius et Peter allaient lui accorder leur amitié... Lui le loup-garou. Pour le moment, le temps était au beau fixe... Il sourit à Sirius et sortit son échiquier.

- Tu vas encore te ridiculiser, Sir'.

- Non, je crois au contraire que ce jour verra ta première défaite!

- Pour la énième fois Sirius, la pleine lune ne me retire pas mes facultés intellectuelles. Même lorsqu'elle s'apprête à se lever.

- Je peux toujours essayer, grogna le jeune homme.

James, Peter et lui éclatèrent de rire.

...

Le lendemain, Remus vit ses trois meilleurs amis entrer dans l'infirmerie, les bras charger de bonbons et autres mets sucrés. Sirius avait emmené l'échiquier, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Remus sourit.

_On est riche que de ses amis_

_C'est dit._

…

_Le temps des tempêtes arrive_

_Avant qu'on l'ait prédit_

James entra dans la Grande Salle de son pas du matin : à savoir très endormit. Il se laissa tomber entre Sirius et Peter et tendit une main approximative vers les toasts.

- Bonjour à tous, marmonna-t-il.

Il allait porter le bout de pain sur lequel il avait étalé un peu de confiture quand quelque chose le troubla.

C'était lui ou la grande salle était étrangement silencieuse?

Il leva ses yeux vers Remus.

Ce dernier lui montra d'un geste de la tête la une de la Gazette du Sorcier.

...

_**ATTENTATS DANS LE COEUR DE LONDRES: 452 MORTS ET PLUS DE 1000 BLESSES.**_

_**Le Royaume-Uni est sous état de choc**_

...

Il échangea un regard horrifié avec ses trois meilleurs amis.

- Qui a fait ça? Souffla-t-il alors que sa main laissait tomber son toast.

- Il se fait appeler Lord Voldemort, souffla Sirius dont le regard était sombre.

- Et il a déclaré la guerre au Ministère et au monde Moldu... compléta Remus.

_Amour impossible_

- Laissez-le TRANQUILLE !

James et Sirius se retournèrent. James se passa aussitôt la main dans les cheveux.

Une fille s'approchait à grands pas rageurs vers eux. Elle avait une épaisse chevelure roux foncé qui lui tombait sur les épaules et d'extraordinaires yeux verts en amandes.

- Ça va, Evans ? demanda James en essayant de rendre le ton de sa voix plus agréable, plus grave, plus mûr.

- Laisse-le tranquille, répéta Lily sur un ton qui ne soufflait aucunes désobéissances.

Le regard particulièrement mauvais qu'elle lui lançait en aurait découragé plus d'un.

James ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat. Il vit la jolie rouquine soupirer -visiblement pour s'amener au calme- avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole, polaire et menaçante.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?

- Eh bien voilà, répondit James en se permettant une petite pose pour le suspens. Le plus gênant, chez lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Un bon nombre d'élèves éclatèrent de rire, y compris Sirius et Queudver, mais pas Remus -James le savait- et Lily.

- Tu te crois très drôle. Dit-elle d'un ton glacial. Mais tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante, Potter. Laisse-le tranquille !

- C'est d'accord, à condition que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, Evans, répondit précipitamment James. Allez... Sors avec, moi et je ne porterai plus jamais la main sur le vieux Servilo.

Derrière lui, les effets du maléfice d'Entrave se dissipaient. Rogue rampait imperceptiblement vers sa baguette en crachant

- Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et le calmar géant, répondit Lily.

- Pas de chance, Cornedrue, dit vivement Sirius qui se tourna à nouveau vers Rogue. Oh ! Attention!

Mais il était trop tard. Rogue avait pointé sa baguette droit sur James. Il y eut un éclair de lumière et une entaille apparut sur la joue de James, éclaboussant sa robe de sang. James fit volte-face. Un deuxième éclair de lumière plus tard, Rogue se retrouva suspendu dans le vide, les pieds en l'air. Le bas de sa robe était tombé sur sa tête, révélant deux jambes maigres et un caleçon grisâtre.

Des acclamations s'élevèrent de la petite foule des élèves.

Sirius, James et Queudver rugissaient de rire à l'unisson.

Lily, dont le visage furieux avait un instant tressailli comme si elle allait sourire, lança :

- Fais-le descendre !

- Mais certainement, dit James.

Il donna un léger coup de baguette et Rogue retomba par terre comme un petit tas de chiffons. Se dépêtrant de sa robe, il se hâta de se relever, la baguette brandie, mais Sirius s'exclama :

- _Petrificus Totalus_ ! Et Rogue bascula à nouveau par terre, raide comme une planche.

- LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE ! Hurla Lily.

Elle avait sorti sa propre baguette, à présent, sous l'œil méfiant de James et de Sirius.

- Ah, Evans, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort, dit James avec gravité.

- Alors, libère-le du maléfice !

James poussa un profond soupir puis se tourna vers Rogue et marmonna la formule de l'antisort. Il avait bien retenu un truc de Lily, c'était qu'il ne fallait pas l'affronter à baguette égale.

- Et voilà, dit-il tandis que Rogue se relevait tant bien que mal. Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle !

Lily cligna des yeux.

- Très bien, dit-elle froidement. Je ne m'en mêlerai plus, à l'avenir. Et, si j'étais toi, je laverais mon caleçon, Servilus.

- Fais des excuses à Evans ! rugit James d'une voix menaçante, sa baguette magique pointée sur Rogue.

- Je ne veux pas que tu l'obliges à s'excuser ! s'écria Lily en se tournant vers James. Tu es aussi mauvais que lui.

- Quoi ? Protesta James. JAMAIS je ne t'aurais traitée de... tu-sais-quoi !

- Tu te mets les cheveux en bataille parce que tu crois que ça fait bien d'avoir toujours l'air de descendre de son balai, tu te pavanes avec ce stupide Vif d'or, tu jettes des maléfices à tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas simplement parce que tu sais le faire... Ça m'étonne que ton balai arrive encore à décoller avec une tête aussi enflée. Tu me fais VOMIR!

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas.

- Evans ! lui cria James. EVANS !

Mais elle ne regarda pas en arrière.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? dit James en essayant sans succès de faire comme s'il s'agissait d'une question très secondaire à laquelle il n'attachait aucune importance.

- Si je lis entre les lignes, je dirais qu'elle te trouve un peu prétentieux, répondit Sirius.

- Ah, c'est ça ? Très bien, marmonna James qui paraissait furieux à présent. Très bien...

Il y eut un autre éclair de lumière et Rogue se retrouva à nouveau suspendu les pieds en l'air.

- Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Servilo ?

_Défaites, ironie_

James, Sirius et Peter marchaient sous la cape d'invisibilité de l'héritier Potter en direction du majestueux (et relativement caractériel) Saul Cogneur.

La lune était presque levée et pourtant chacun d'eux savait que Lunard commençait déjà à souffrir de sa transformation.

James accéléra un peu le pas...

De loin, il aperçut distinctement une silhouette tendre un bâton de bois en direction des racines de l'arbre et ce malgré l'obscurité naissante et sa myopie congénitale.

Mais c'est le propriétaire de la silhouette qui le fit frémir.

Rogue.

Severus Rogue.

Severus Rogue, également appelé (très affectueusement) Servellus ou Servilo, cinquième année de son état, dans la noble mais crainte et corrompue maison de Salazar Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce que... Souffla-t-il alors que l'arbre s'immobilisait au loin.

- Oh non... gémit Sirius à côté de lui.

James tourna la tête et son regard tomba sur le visage pâle de son meilleur ami.

Il pensa qu'il était arrivé à la même conclusion que lui: à savoir Remus... et les conséquences désastreuses d'une possible rencontre entre un loup-garou et une chauve-souris graisseuse.

James se débarrassa de sa cape d'invisibilité et fonça vers le Saule Cogneur à grandes enjambées. Aussi longues que possible.

Il vit un rat le dépasser.

James se maudit et se transforma.

Un Cerf majestueux remplaça un humain dans son galop endiablé.

Lorsque James fût arrivé à un mètre de l'arbre, il redevint humain, se jeta au sol, roula tant bien que mal jusqu'à l'entrée du passage secret menant à la Cabane Hurlante et s'y engouffra sans un mot.

...

Peter voulut l'y suivre, mais ses yeux aiguisés de rat se posèrent le temps d'une fraction de seconde sur la silhouette immobile de Sirius.

James s'en sortirait certainement mieux sans lui. Il valait peut-être mieux qu'il s'occupe du deuxième canidé de leur groupe.

...

James courrait toujours. Autant que l'on puisse appeler courir l'action qui consistait à se déplacer dans un étroit boyau le plus vite possible.

Sa gorge le brûlait, l'air pénétrait de plus en plus difficilement dans ses poumons et sa salive semblait s'être transformée en acide dans sa bouche.

Ça, sans oublier le fait qu'il se cognait la tête, les coudes et autres genoux à peu près constamment contre la roche saillante.

Mais il n'en avait cure.

La seule chose qui importait, c'était de sauver Rogue, et plus particulièrement Remus de lui-même.

Parce que depuis qu'ils avaient découvert le pot-aux-roses en deuxième année (que Sirius avait découvert le pot-aux-roses en deuxième année) il voyait bien que chaque jour Remus semblait les regarder avec émerveillement, comme s'il était surpris qu'ils lui accordent encore leur amitié.

A lui, le monstre loup-garou.

Si au début, cela avait profondément blessé James, qui croyait en leur amitié plus que tout, il avait désormais pris le parti de faire changer d'idée la tête de mule qu'était le préfet de cinquième année...

Lui faire comprendre que d'une, ils étaient amis et que ce n'était pas un petit problème de fourrure qui allait remettre ça en question.

Et que de deux, il était une personne en or à qui malheureusement il était arrivé une mauvaise chose.

Où était le monstre d'après vous?

Sauf que si Remus tuait Rogue, il allait avoir un mal fou à faire entrer ça dans le crâne de son meilleur ami.

Sauf que si Remus tuait Rogue, il allait être renvoyé (et très probablement Dumbledore avec lui) et que ce serait la panade. D'autant qu'avec Lord Voldemort, les choses n'étaient déjà pas très gaies...

Et si Remus tuait Rogue, son secret serait dévoilé à tout le monde et y'avait dix chances sur dix pour que Remus tourne mal.

Alors merde, il devait balancer aux hyppogriffes ses bobos collatéraux et attraper Rogue.

Vite.

Pour sauver Remus de lui-même.

...

Rogue marchait toujours dans cet étrange tunnel, avec les vagues questions sur le comment et le pourquoi de l'existence d'un tel tunnel sous le Saule Cogneur.

Son instinct de Serpentard et surtout de survie lui envoyaient des signaux désespérés pour qu'il face demi-tour, surtout que plus il avançait, plus il entendait d'étranges bruits... De quoi alimenter l'imagination de plusieurs générations en cauchemars.

Mais il allait enfin savoir ce que Black, Potter et les deux autres cachaient. Savoir et peut-être découvrir un moyen pour les faire virer, tous les quatre.

Oui, Severus Tobias Rogue tenait enfin sa revanche face à cinq longues années de persécutions incessantes.

Le rayon lumineux de sa baguette magique se posa sur une trappe et Severus sourit.

Son coeur battait à mile à l'heure. Oui, il allait enfin pouvoir se venger!

Il s'approcha et, ignorant royalement les grognements et autres bruits venant de l'autre côté de la trappe et des bruits de pas précipités derrière lui, il l'ouvrit.

- ROGUE, NON! Hurla quelqu'un.

Mais il était trop tard.

Rogue se trouvait très près de la trappe et ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette effrayante d'un loup-garou particulièrement hargneux.

Le peu de couleurs qui habitaient les joues du jeune Serpentard fuirent plus vite que la lumière et il eut la sensation que son coeur allait explosé tellement la peur lui ordonnait de battre vite, toujours plus vite.

Tout se passa au ralentit à ses yeux...

Le loup-garou remarqua sa présence et ramassa ses prodigieux muscles sous lui...

Quelqu'un le bouscula violemment et sa tête cogna sourdement sur la pierre froide.

- LUNARD, NE FAIT PAS ÇA!

Le loup-garou bondit.

Un éclair bleuté éclaira le tunnel et l'entrée de la trappe, se refléta dans les yeux jaunes-fauves du monstre devant lui.

Il percuta le loup-garou en pleine poitrine et l'envoya s'écraser à l'autre bout de ce qui semblait être une pièce...

Une main jaillit des ténèbres et referma la trappe d'un geste sec.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard un choc sourd fit trembler le battant de bois et les murs de pierre avec elle.

James Potter ne prit même pas le temps de calmer sa respiration et les battements frénétiques de son coeur. Il attrapa son Serpentard d'ennemi par l'épaule et le tira vers l'issue du tunnel.

Derrière eux, Lunard continuait de s'acharner sur la trappe qui le retenait prisonnier alors que l'odeur du sang humain était encore profondément imprégné dans son museau.

Le trajet du retour resta à jamais très floue pour Severus Rogue.

_Quand tout s'abîme, quand même nos rêves fuient_

James Potter entra avec fracas dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il n'était pas hors de lui, c'était bien pire que cela.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'objet de sa flamboyante colère.

Debout face à lui, Sirius Black était toujours aussi pâle que lorsqu'il l'avait laissé et au vu du regard suppliant qu'il lui lançait, il espérait que James serait clément.

Mais le jeune Potter en était-il encore capable ?

...

Il traversa la pièce circulaire à grand pas et son poing droit alla s'écraser avec puissance sur la pommette de l'héritier Black.

L'impacte remonta jusque dans l'épaule du jeune Potter, mais il n'en montra surtout rien.

...

- SIRIUS ORION BLACK COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE ÇA? COMMENT AS-TU PU METTRE LA VIE DE ROGUE EN DANGER? COMMENT? TU AS PENSE A REMUS? EST-CE QU'IL T'ARRIVE SEULEMENT DE RÉFLÉCHIR A CE QUE TU FAIS PARFOIS?

- Je ne... j'ai dit ça sur le coup de la colère.. je ne... James je t'en prie... murmura le jeune homme, la main sur sa joue alors qu'il essayait de se relever.

- Quoi James? Il n'y a plus de James qui compte! Tu as volontairement mis Rogue en danger! Tu as vo-lon-tai-re-ment tra-hit ton meilleur ami! Tu nous as vo-lon-tai-re-ment tra-hit! Alors que tu sais que c'est ce que redoute Remus le plus au monde! Il aurait pu le tuer!

- Je n'ai pas trahit! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais! Juste lui faire peur! Il n'arrêtait pas de nous espionner!

- Tu oses dire que tu ne nous as pas trahit Black? Et le serment des Maraudeurs?

Sirius ouvrit la bouche.

- Non, laisse moi deviner? Tu n'y as pas pensé c'est ça? Tu étais sous le coup de la colère, hein? Et bien écoutes moi bien, Black, et je ne dis pas ça sur le coup d'une pathétique colère: désormais, je ne te considère plus comme un ami! Si Remus décide de te pardonner -ce qu'il ne fera certainement pas, tout du moins tu ne le mérites pas- alors je repenserais peut-être à te regarder autrement que comme un traître! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Sirius hocha la tête à travers les larmes qui coulaient désormais librement sur ses joues.  
...

Le jeune Potter se détourna vivement et repris la direction de la sortie.

Il percuta quelqu'un dans sa rage folle.

James leva les yeux et croisa le regard bleu du directeur de Poudlard.

- Monsieur Potter, puis-je savoir où vous comptiez aller?

- Le soleil vient de se lever, j'ai quelqu'un à aller voir dans la Cabane Hurlante! Siffla le jeune homme d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune discussion.

- Je pense que...

James ouvrit la bouche pour le couper mais Queudver fût bien plus rapide que lui, et bien plus impressionnant de courage.

Il s'était arrêté derrière James, qu'il avait bien l'intention de suivre dans son coup d'éclat, il ne revenait toujours pas de ce que Sirius lui avait expliqué et la réaction de James lui semblait particulièrement juste.

Il pointa sa baguette magique sur le plus grand mage depuis Merlin avec un regard particulièrement peu amène.

- Vous pensiez que vous alliez libérer notre chemin professeur? C'est une idée que je jugerais modestement de brillante. Nous avons un ami à aller remonter... Les pleines lunes ne sont pas une sinécure pour votre gouverne, et je pense pouvoir affirmer que celle-ci a éprouvé particulièrement les nerfs du loup, mais aussi et surtout ceux de l'homme. Alors on se pousse avant que je ne vous montre à quel point notre cursus scolaire est riche d'apprentissage en matière de maléfice!

Dumbledore avait l'habitude de gérer et les caprices d'un certain Grindewald et les caprices de Tom Jedusor et ceux du ministre de la Magie.

Pourtant cette fois-ci, il céda.

Le sens de l'amitié de ces jeunes ne finirait jamais de l'étonner

...

James et Peter entrèrent dans la Cabane Hurlante d'un pas hésitant en échangeant un regard plus qu'inquiet.

Il trouvèrent finalement leur meilleur ami dans un coin de la pièce, prostré et très mal en point.

En les entendant marcher vers lui, il releva le visage vers eux et leur adressa un regard rempli d'effroi.

- Res...tez...où...vous... êtes...je ...suis... un...monstre.

- Tu vois un monstre quelque part, Pet'? Souffla James.

- Non, à la limite je ne vois qu'un imbécile particulièrement crédule et têtu.

James se pencha et attira maladroitement le loup-garou dans ses bras.

- Le seul monstre cette nuit a été Sirius Black, Remus.

- Tu n'es en aucun cas responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé, compléta Peter en serrant l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Remus resta un très long moment silencieux. Moment durant lequel James sentit les larmes de son meilleur ami humidifier son T-shirt.

- Où est-il? Demanda-t-il finalement.

- Avec Dumbledore. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, avant qu'il ne soit renvoyé je me suis assuré que ses idées soient remises en place.

Remus leva la tête et chercha une réponse dans le regard de Peter.

- James lui a envoyé un coup de poing digne de figurer dans les annales... Avant de l'engueuler mieux que ce qu'aurait fait Lily à l'apogée de son art. Très impressionnant.

Remus apprécia la comparaison d'un sourire encore forcé.

- J'en ai encore mal au poignet.

- Quelle joue?

- Comment ça?

- Tu l'as frappé sur qu'elle joue?

- Gauche.

- Il a de la chance...

- Quoi?

- Mon crochet du gauche est très moyen...

James eut un soupir soulagé... le chemin serait long mais il y avait de l'espoir.

_Il ne reste qu'une île, un port, un parti_

- Je t'avais prévenu Sirius. Je ne te laisserais pas déshonorer les Black.

La voix doucereuse d'Orion Black n'annonçait rien de bon. Sirius releva la tête et ses yeux tombèrent sur la ceinture que son père tenait fermement dans sa main droite.

Un vent de révolte souffla.

Au moment où Orion leva le bras pour infliger la punition plus que méritée à son fils aîné, celui-ci se retourna et le défia, clairement et simplement.

- Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la magie sur toi, Sirius.

Le jeune Black avait eut seize ans entre cet été et la dernière fois qu'Orion avait vu son fils. Il avait grandi, il avait mûri aussi. Et plus que jamais, il s'était libéré des entraves de sa famille et de ses idéaux. Il avait vu les horreurs dont était capable celui qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort.

Il attrapa la ceinture de son père, lui arracha des mains et la balança à travers la pièce.

Il ne plierait plus.

...

Sirius ne vit pas le coup de poing partir, mais le sentit s'écraser sur sa pommette. La violence du coup le projeta au sol. Une douleur aiguë lui traversa la joue. Il n'avait pas besoin de porter sa main à son visage pour savoir qu'il saignait.

- Aussi longtemps que tu vivras ici, tu m'obéiras Sirius Black. Que cela te plaises ou non. Et comme tes fréquentations semblent t'avoir ôté le sens du respect, je vais être obligé de te rappeler l'ordre des choses dans cette maison ! _Doloris_.

En seize ans, jamais Sirius n'avait fait le plaisir à son père de lâcher la moindre plainte.

Mais quand des dizaines de lames chauffées à blanc s'enfoncèrent dans son corps, il ne pu pas lutter.

...

_Un marteau piqueur avait élu domicile dans sa tête._

_Le moindre mouvement lui coûtait toute sa volonté._

_Il avait mal._

_Mais quelque part au fond de lui, il savait._

_Il savait que son père venait de briser les derniers liens qui le maintenaient dans cette maison._

_..._

Sirius Black se réveilla deux jours plus tard. Il était resté pendant quarante huit heures à la limite de l'inconscience ou de la conscience. Il tourna la tête vers son réveil.

Dix-sept heures.

Il rassembla ses forces. Cette histoire lui avait apprit une chose. Il n'avait pas sa place ici.

Il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas faible vers la salle de bain.

...

Au moment où il se relevait, ses jambes cédèrent sous lui et il se retrouva à quatre pattes sur le plancher. Un affreux mal de ventre le fit vomir sa bille… Laissant un goût plus qu'amer dans sa bouche.

Il fit appelle à sa forme Animagus pour pouvoir gagner la salle de bain. Mais même ses quatre pattes avaient du mal à le porter, sa tête tournait. Il s'aida des murs pour gagner la petite pièce.

Il resta longtemps sous une douche brûlante. Ensuite il avala un flacon entier contre les maux de crânes et regagna sa chambre. Ses parents et son frère n'étaient pas là aujourd'hui. On était dimanche. Et le dimanche, ils étaient souvent invités chez Druella et Cygnus Black.

Motivé par sa révolte et sa colère envers cette famille de fous, il rassembla ses affaires et quitta le manoir.

Il ne reviendrait pas.

Plus jamais.

...

Jours de pluie en Angleterre. Un de plus.

Sirius décolla une énième fois son très célèbre postérieur, qui faisait de lui à Poudlard un Apollon particulièrement prisé et approcha sa main de la sonnette qui ornait un majestueux portail en fer forgé. Mais son bras s'affaissa à mi chemin et le jeune homme retourna s'asseoir sur sa malle.

Aussi incroyable, insensé, irréel que cela puisse paraître, lui, le très grand, le très beau, le très talentueux Sirius Black avait peur d'enfoncer une sonnette et ainsi révéler sa présence aux Potter. Il soupira.

Une demie-heure plus tard, il était toujours là, devant le portail, à la différence qu'il ne pleuvait plus.

Ledit portail qui était d'ailleurs en train de s'ouvrir…

Sirius se redressa en sursaut, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il n'aurait pas le temps de se cacher…

Un jeune homme brun apparut finalement, coupant court à toute tentative de fuite.

James Potter se figea, sa main serra avec force la poignée du portail, sa mâchoire se contracta...

Il jaugea son ancien meilleur ami du regard.

Il lui avait envoyé un lettre d'excuse pour ce qu'il avait fait, tout comme il l'avait fait pour Remus et Peter.

James avait lu les deux autres et Sirius l'avait impressionné en ayant fait l'effort d'écrire trois lettres parfaitement distinctes, même si le fond était le même.

Il était tellement désolé, il regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne voulait pas ça.

Ils en avaient beaucoup parler, Peter, Remus et lui. Le loup-garou avait décidé de lui offrir une seconde chance, malgré les arguments têtus des deux autres.

Si Remus pouvait faire l'effort, alors eux, le devaient.

Les yeux de James s'attardèrent sur l'œil de son ami. Il comprit.

- Une lettre pour me prévenir eut été trop demandée, je suppose ?

- Je suis partit précipitamment.

- Au regret de t'annoncer que tu vas devoir m'aider à monter la tente dans le jardin.

Un sourire à la fois soulagé et heureux s'épanouit sur le visage du jeune Black.

_On est riche que de ses amis_

_C'est dit_

_C'est dit_

…

_Mais quand tout s'allume_

_Quand tout enfin nous sourit_

Sirius était installé en tailleur sur son lit et étudiait méticuleusement la Carte du Maraudeur, à la recherche de James.

James s'était fait joyeusement engueulé par sa belle le matin même.

Joyeusement, publiquement et proprement lapidé pour être exact.

La jeune femme lui avait mit sur le compte la perte de plus de cent points... foi de Maraudeur, il n'y était pour rien cette fois. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à faire des bêtises aussi.

- Yes! S'écria le jeune Animagus avec un cri vainqueur.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, Patmol? Soupira Remus.

- J'ai retrouvé James!

- C'est pas trop tôt! Remarqua Peter. Ça fait plus d'une heure que t'es sur le sujet je te signale.

- Oh non mais je rêve...

- Quoi? Demanda Remus en se redressant.

- Lily est avec lui.

- Pardon? S'exclama Peter.

- Li-ly-est-avec-lui.

- Attend attend... avec avec... ou avec-avec? Murmura Queudver.

- Non, pas avec-avec... Avec juste... Ils sont dans la Salle de Bain des Préfets!

Remus leva définitivement les yeux de son livre et regarda son meilleur ami dans les yeux.

- N'y pense même pas, Sirius Orion Black! Ça fait sept ans que l'on supporte leurs scènes de pré-ménage! Ne va pas tout gâcher je t'en prie!

Mais à cet instant précis, Peter et lui avaient déjà échangé le même sourire en coin.

Et merde.

- D'accord, mais on attend au moins dix minutes avant de partir!

Les deux autres soupirèrent mais abdiquèrent.

…

James observa sa belle agiter sa baguette magique au-dessus de sa main blesser.

La douleur reflua, sa peau retrouva son intégrité et ses os se ressoudèrent.

Vous vous demandez certainement comment il s'était fait ça, hein?

Objectivement parlant, il s'était défoulé sur l'un des murs de la Cabane Hurlante après sa dispute avec Lily... sa main n'avait pas tellement apprécié.

La jeune Evans, après s'être platement excusée l'avait amené dans la Salle de Bain des Préfets pour le réparer.

Et maintenant ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le bord de la presque piscine qui occupait le centre de la pièce.

Ils étaient proches. Trop proches...

James approcha son visage de celui de la jeune fille.

Elle détourna le sien et rassembla ses affaires rapidement.

- Je vais dormir. Bonne nuit.

Il soupira de frustration. Pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'il pensait que cette fois-ci, elle craquerait, qu'elle s'avouerait enfin qu'il avait gagné la partie, elle s'échappait ainsi ?

...

- Lily, tu peux répondre à une question avant que tu ne partes? Murmura-t-il en se levant alors qu'elle avait déjà la main sur la poignée.

- Oui? Répondit-elle avec une légère pointe d'agacement.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas Lily ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me haïsses autant ? Souffla le jeune homme derrière elle.

...

Lily nota qu'il c'était un peu trop rapproché pour leur propre bien à tous les deux.

Elle se figea. Cette question…

Bien sûr Lily Evans était connu dans tout Poudlard pour être l'une des meilleurs élèves de sa promotion. Et tout le monde savait qu'elle avait toujours réponse à tout ! Mais alors tout. Excepté… Enfin, si bien sûr… Peut-être pas totalement mais… Ça faisait quelques mois qu'elle essayait de trouver une réponse. Pas qu'elle n'en avait pas bien sûr. Lily Evans avait toujours une réponse à n'importe quelle question.

La jeune fille essaya néanmoins d'esquiver le problème.

...

- Je ne te déteste pas, James. Répondit la jeune fille. C'est juste que…

- Que quoi ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- C'est compliqué.

- Explique moi alors.

- Je… Je suis fatiguée James… On reparlera de ça plus tard.

Elle poussa sur la poignée de la porte. Si elle était suffisamment rapide, elle arriverait à gagner la Tour des Gryffondors avant lui. Ensuite, il faudrait qu'elle l'évite pendant une semaine ou deux et zoop… Il aurait oublié.

Seulement voilà, le Poursuiveur de l'équipe de Gryffondor n'était pas Poursuiveur pour rien. Elle sentit une main se refermer sur son bras avant que le jeune homme la plaque contre le mur attenant à la porte. Deux pupilles noisettes se plantèrent dans ses émeraudes à elle. Un brin énervées les pupilles noisettes d'ailleurs.

Et merde…

...

- Je ne te laisserais pas t'enfuir, si c'est ce que tu crois.

- Je ne tentais pas de m'enfuir.

- A d'autre Evans.

Oulalala… On était passé à Evans… Valait mieux qu'elle se méfie.

- J'attends toujours ton explication.

Elle soupira.

- J'ai pas de réponse à ta question ! T'es content ? Grogna Lily, avec un regard assez peu avenant en direction du jeune homme.

- Comment ça ? C'est simple non ?

- Pas tant que ça… C'est compliqué.

- Qu'est ce qui est compliqué ? Je t'aime, tu ne m'aimes pas… Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai tout essayé, Evans… Il serait peut-être temps que tu me donnes la solution au problème.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas…

- Alors tu m'aimes ?

- Le monde est fait de nuances, Potter.

- Pas pour ça.

- Oh si… Et plus que tu ne le crois.

- Alors donne moi la nuance, puisque tu insistes.

- On est ami… Ça veut dire que je ne te déteste plus… Ça ne veut pas dire que je t'aime.

Elle avait détourné le regard bien sûr… Elle n'était pas ce genre de filles qui arrive à étaler leur sentiment…

Elle ne vit pas l'éclat meurtri dans les yeux du Maraudeur. Elle le prenait comme ça ? Très bien, eh ben il allait jouer sa dernière carte ce soir… Elle serait bien obligée d'admettre qu'il avait raison.

Elle croyait sincèrement qu'il allait comprendre que… Qu'il allait la relâcher. S'en aller… Mais rien. Au contraire.

Il l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu es plutôt butée comme fille, Evans.

- Tu peux parler. Qui s'accroche encore au bout de quoi ? Sept ans ?

- Set ans, trois mois, treize jours, une poignée d'heures et de minutes. Il est tard, je n'ai pas envie de me lancer dans mes calculs… Tu ne t'es jamais dit que c'était parce que j'étais sincère ?

Il reçut un regard septique. James Potter soupira.

- En fait, si on regarde les choses d'un œil neutre, on va dire que je suis d'une patience exemplaire.

- Tes chevilles Potter.

- Je ne me serais jamais accroché aussi longtemps si je n'étais pas convaincu d'avoir raison. Si j'avais la certitude que jamais tu ne serais à moi, je t'aurais laissé… Depuis longtemps. Enfin, je dois t'avouer que j'avais commencé à abandonner la chose à la fin de la sixième… Mais, il se trouve que j'ai une preuve accablante…

- Ah ouais ? Et de quoi ?

- Que tu es raide dingue de moi bien sûr ! S'exclama le jeune homme avec un sourire à faire fondre la banquise de tout le pôle nord.

Il se fit fusiller du regard. Sa captive voulu s'échapper. Mais il la retint fermement… Enfin elle n'eut pas d'autres choix possible que de rester immobile… Un cerf de près de quatre-vingt kilos venait de l'immobiliser de quasiment tout son poids.

Elle grogna d'agacement et de colère aussi.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas m'obliger à te lancer un sortilège, Evans ?

- Laisse-moi partir, Potter.

- Non. Enfin… Peut-être à la fin de notre petite discussion, on verra bien…

- Potter… Grogna la jeune femme. Tu m'étouffes.

- On passe un marché. Je te prouve que tu m'aimes Lily et ensuite, tu décideras d'affronter la réalité ou pas…

- Il n'y a rien à prouver.

Il soupira.

- Tu es fatigante, Lily. Alors ?

- Si je refuse, tu fais quoi ?

- Je t'attache et je te déballe quand même la chose.

- C'est pas un marché équitable, Potter.

- T'es pas en bonne condition pour négocier tellement plus. Alors ?

Lily soupira… Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Cette espèce d'abrutis congénital l'empêchait d'atteindre sa baguette.

- D'accord. Grogna-t-elle finalement à contre cœur.

Il la libéra et recula même un peu.

Malgré elle, Lily regretta la chaleur du corps du jeune homme.

- Tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi on avait des surnoms?

- Des surnoms ?

- Les Maraudeurs : Cornedrue, Patmol, Lunard et Queudver…

- Non. Enfin je suppose que Lunard, ça a un rapport avec le fait que Remus soit un loup-garou.

- Exact… Mais les autres ?

- Aucune idée… Je ne me suis jamais posé la question en fait…

- Tu ne tes jamais demandé non plus pourquoi Remus n'étais jamais le seul fatigué les lendemains de pleine lune ?

- Non… En tout cas, je ne vois pas le rapport avec ta soit disant preu…

Mais elle se coupa.

Ils ne seraient pas ? Non… C'était impossible. Ils étaient beaucoup trop jeunes.

Mais en même temps… Ça expliquerait beaucoup de chose… Pourquoi ils avaient des cernes de dix mètres de long chaque lendemain de pleine lune. Pourquoi ils étaient parfois blessés. Pourquoi Sirius avait eut l'air embarrassé devant la forme de son Patronus. Pourquoi James avait eut ce drôle de regard en regardant la forme de son Patronus à elle…

- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes Animagus, toi, Sirius et Peter !

- Je savais bien que tu trouverais, sourit son interlocuteur, fier de lui.

- Depuis quand ?

- La cinquième année.

Il vit une leur d'admiration dans le regard de sa chère et tendre.

- Et… pourquoi ?

- Pour aider Remus lors de ses transformations… les loups-garous ne s'attaquent pas aux animaux. On l'aide à exprimer sa partie humaine...

Elle resta silencieuse pendant quelques minutes… Elle savait que les Maraudeurs étaient très liés. C'était indéniable. Mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que James serait capable de faire ça… C'était la plus belle preuve d'amitié quelle n'avait jamais vue. Et c'était très courageux aussi… Ils risquaient leur vie une fois par mois…

Minute ?

- VOUS PASSEZ LES NUITS DE PLEINES LUNES AVEC REMUS ? MAIS VOUS ÊTES MALADES ! Hurla Lily Evans en enfonçant son doigt dans le torse de son interlocuteur à chacun de ses mots.

James grimaça et recula à nouveau. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait crier fort…

- Je sais… On fait ça pour Remus.

- Vous êtes cinglés ! Un loup-garou !

- Oh… Remus tient plutôt de l'agneau que du loup si tu veux mon avis.

- Il pourrait vous tuer !

- On sait très bien à quoi on s'expose… On réglera néanmoins le problème _vous êtes des inconscients_ plus tard, Evans. Revenons à ma preuve absolue.

- Si ça peux te faire plaisir, Potter.

- Tu veux vraiment me faire plaisir ?

- Non.

- Tant pis… Tu te souviens de mon Patronus ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Ouais… Un tigre, non ?

- Une tigresse en fait, répondit le jeune homme avec un ton lourd de sous entendus.

- Oh…

Lily rougit et détourna les yeux… Il était peut-être plus sérieux qu'elle ne l'avait pensé…

James, lui, avait un sourire en coin… Il s'approcha d'elle.

Elle recula… jusqu'à ce que le mur l'arrête du moins…

Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage.

Elle était rouge écrevisse.

- Donc, une tigresse… Tu te souviens du tien ? Lui demanda-t-il au creux de l'oreille, semblant particulièrement s'amuser de la situation.

Lily, un temps soit peu déconcentrée par la soudaine proximité entre elle et James, et par le souffle qui lui chatouillait le cou mis un peu de temps à répondre.

- Un cerf… Murmura-t-elle.

- Un cerf… Répéta-t-il en frottant son nez contre sa mâchoire…

Il la sentit frissonner.

- Tu ne devineras jamais ma forme Animagus, lui chuchota-t-il avec un grand sourire.

...

Elle mis vraiment plus longtemps qu'à l'ordinaire pour trouver la réponse.

Merde, merde et merde !

Ce n'était pas ça le plan.

Avec un sourire satisfait, James la vit rougir de plus belle.

...

Bon, état des lieux : elle était bloquée par un James Potter bien décidé à ne pas la laisser partir. Il venait de lui prouver en direct qu'elle le considérait comme plus qu'un ami.

Elle faisait quoi, maintenant ?

Il la força à nouveau à le regarder dans les yeux.

Elle se noya un peu trop dans la lueur joyeuse dans les yeux noisettes de son… ami ?

- Tu réfléchis beaucoup trop Evans, susurra le jeune homme tout contre ses lèvres.

C'est elle qui franchit la fine distance qui la séparait encore de ses lèvres devenues de plus en plus attrayantes.

...

Si elle avait su… Elle aurait fait ça depuis beaucoup plus longtemps.

On dit qu'on ressent comme un nuage de papillons dans le ventre quand on embrasse quelqu'un que l'on aime.

C'est faux.

Enfin, ce n'est pas ce que Lily Evans vous dira…

En fait, elle, elle dirait plutôt que c'était un nuage de papillon durant un feu d'artifice et durant une pluie de météorites.

Elle se laissa aller dans les bras de son nouveau petit ami. Ses mais remontèrent lentement le long du torse du jeune homme avant d'arriver à sa nuque… Juste avant de plonger ses mains dans les mèches désordonnées du Maraudeur.

James, lui, était au comble du bonheur.

Il sentit les lèvres de sa douce s'entrouvrir tandis qu'elle remontait ses mains le long de son torse.

...

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle quelques minutes plus tard.

- Je t'aime James, souffla la jeune femme avec un sourire étincelant pour le jeune homme.

- Moi aussi, ma tigresse.

- J'avais cru le comprendre.

Il lui sourit avant de reposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il se retira quasiment aussitôt.

Elle grogna.

- J'allais oublier… Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Il n'obtint jamais de réponse… Après avoir lever les yeux au ciel, Lily avait récupéré ses lèvres…

…

- Le mot de passe Rem'? Vite! Grogna Sirius, en sautillant presque d'impatience à côté de la porte.

Le loup-garou haussa un sourcil.

- S'il te plaît, Remus Lupin. Peux-tu donner le mot de passe à cette maudite porte!

Remus sourit, il avait finalement réussit à le dresser ce chien galeux.

- Papassion.

Étonnement, la porte s'ouvrit.

S'ouvrit sur l'image d'un couple très occupé.

- Je leeeeee SAVAIS ! ! Peeeeeeeeteeeeeer ! Ayé ! Enfin ! C'est bon ! On va avoir la paix ! Cria Sirius Black.

Si vous voulez tout savoir, il était présentement en train d'exécuter la danse de la victoire.

- Ils sont ensembles ! Ils sont ensembles ! Ils sont ensembles !

Remus sourit à ses deux amis avant d'éclater de rire devant le cinéma de Patmol. Peter le rejoignit.

- Désolés… On va vous laisser. Félicitations… Pas de bêtises… Marmonna Peter s'étant calmé le plus vite. Il empoigna ses deux comparses et quitta la salle de bain.

_Gloire, fête, symphonie_

_Bravo, bijoux, frénésie_

Sirius Black détailla durant quelques minutes les invités de la fête qui prenait place dans une salle moldue... loin de Londres, là où Lily Evans avait vu le jour.

Il rendit son sourire à Frank Londubat en passant devant lui et repéra enfin les vedettes de cette fête.

- Cornedrue! S'exclama le jeune homme en attirant son frère de coeur dans ses bras. Félicitations! Même si ça me tue, tu avais raison. Tiens, tes deux Gallions. A charge de revanche, murmura-t-il très bas tout en glissant les deux pièces dans la poche de son meilleur ami.

Il le relâcha et jeta un coup d'oeil à la jolie rousse.

- J'ai ton autorisation pour serrer la mariée dans mes bras? Demanda-t-il à James.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel alors que la jeune femme éclatait de rire.

- Félicitation Lil', lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Tu prendras soin de lui, pas vrai?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sirius.

Patmol la libéra avec un sourire.

- Et bien moi je trouve ça bien... On a enfin une fille dans la famille!

Les deux tourtereaux éclatèrent de rire.

…

- Ah vous êtes là! S'exclama une voix derrière eux. Félicitation à tous les deux! Tu es magnifique Lily.

- Lunard, fait attention, elle est mariée maintenant! On a plus le droit de faire de compliments.

- Merci Remus, coupa la jeune femme alors que James assénait une claque derrière la tête de son meilleur ami.

- Bon, il me faut une photo des mariés avec le témoin!

- Tu reconnais enfin mon rôle essentiel Lunard, ça fait plaisir! Commenta Sirius alors qu'il attrapait le couple par les épaules et que le loup-garou portait l'appareil photo à son oeil.

- Contente-toi de sourire espèce de sale clebs!

…

- J'ai réussit à kidnapper une bouteille de champagne! S'écria Peter en arrivant vers eux avec cinq verres et une bouteille dudit champagne. Il faut arroser ça dignement! Continua-t-il en distribuant ses verres.

- Non merci Queudver, je ne vais pas en boire, déclina gentiment Lily.

- Quoi? Mais Lily, tu ne fêteras ton mariage qu'une fois! A moins bien sûr que tu ne largues James pour te marier avec moi, après t'être enfin aperçu que je suis bien plus parfait et donc bien mieux pour toi que notre hérisson à lunettes national ici présent...

- Patmol, si tu ne veux pas finir dans l'étang derrière je te conseille de la boucler. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas boire de champagne ma chérie? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'alcool mais le mariage ne se fête qu'une fois dans une vie.

Lily semblait embarrassée. Elle chercha une issue de secours du côté de chez Remus...

Qui tourna ostentatoirement la tête vers Peter pour réclamer sa dose d'alcool.

- C'est que... Je n'aime pas le champagne, grogna-t-elle.

- Oh la menteuse, elle est amoureuse... Souffla son mari en l'attirant contre lui. Je sais quand tu mens Lily...

- Je voulais garder ça pour ce soir...

- Quoi?

- Je suis enceinte James, murmura-t-elle tout bas.

- Tu es _enceinte_? Répéta Cornedrue, abasourdie.

- QUOU-Â? Crièrent Sirius et Peter à l'unisson.

- Les gars... Pour une fois dans votre vie, écrasez, grogna Remus.

- Lily, marmonna Peter.

- Est, enchaîna Sirius.

- Enceinte, termina James.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel Lily échangea un regard très très inquiet avec Remus.

- Je vais être Papa, conclut finalement James alors qu'un grand sourire se dessinait lentement sur son visage. Je vais être Papa!

James saisit sa femme par la taille et la fit tournoyer dans les airs. Lily éclata d'un rire soulagé.

- Et moi je vais être PARRAIN! C'est GEN_Î_AL! Hurla Sirius.

Remus se frappa le front de défaitisme. Bon sang de bois où était le bouton stop sur ce modèle de crétin?

- Tu te rends compte Peter, un mini-Cornedrue en fabrication! Enfin un... plusieurs j'espère! James, on va monter notre équipe de Quidditch! Tu fourniras des joueurs d'exception et _je_ serais entraîneur!

- SIRIUS ORION BLACK! Cria Lily alors qu'elle se jetait sur l'Animagus chien avant qu'il n'eut finit sa phrase.

- Mini-Cornedrue! Ta mère frappe ton parrain! Fait quelque chose! Geignit Patmol en s'éloignant à grands pas. James, je t'ai déjà dit d'acheter une laisse pour la tenir!

- La seule laisse que je devrais acheter, c'est pour te tenir toi.

- Black ! Éclata à nouveau Lily.

- Tout doux Lil'... Je sais que les hormones travaillent les femmes enceintes m'enfin pas si tôt.

- Tu es un homme mort.

- Les gars... à moi!

James, Peter et Remus échangèrent un regard.

Peter leva son verre vers Sirius, qui se faisait martyriser par une Lily en colère.

- A ce magnifique mariage qui est l'aboutissement de plus de neuf ans de galère pour nous tous, à la naissance du premier héritier des Maraudeurs et malheureusement, à la mort prochaine de notre bien-aimé Patmol...

James et Remus rirent et portèrent leur verre à leur bouche après avoir trinqué.

_Quand on me saoule d'imposture ou d'amnésie _

Peter suivait docilement Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange.

Il avait depuis longtemps comprit que se débattre face aux deux Mangemorts étaient peine perdue.

Ils étaient venus le trouver chez lui, et lui avait demander de les suivre... ou de mourir. Peter était courageux mais pas téméraire. Et il tenait à la vie.

Il entra dans une espèce de salon à la suite des deux Mangemorts, le corps transit de peur.

Lucius s'écarta et lui fit signe de s'avancer.

Peter s'exécuta non sans lancer un regard craintif sur la porte fermée derrière lui.

- Monsieur Pettigrew! Quel plaisir de recevoir votre visite! S'exclama une haute silhouette en s'avançant vers lui.

Le coeur de Peter manqua plusieurs battements lorsqu'il prit conscience du pétrin dans lequel il s'était mit.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenait devant lui. Et même s'il lui souriait, ses yeux restaient d'un froid polaire.

Et pourtant, Peter ne pu s'empêcher d'être fasciner par cet homme... Une espèce d'aura captivante semblait enivrer l'air qui flottait autour de lui.

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de toi, Peter... Tu es le toutou fidèle de Black et Potter.

- Je ne suis pas leur toutou... James et Sirius sont mes amis! Marmonna le jeune homme.

- Oh... Excuse moi... Lorsque l'on voit avec quel éclat brille ces deux jeune gens, on se demande ce qu'ils ont à voir avec toi... Terne Sang-mêlé... Mais si tu dis qu'ils sont tes amis...

Peter resta silencieux et tenta d'envoyer une œillade mauvaise au Mage noir.

Ce dernier eut un sourire mauvais, qui fit tressaillir l'Animagus rat.

- Ta loyauté me va droit au coeur, Pettigrew... Mais j'ai une question pour toi? N'en as-tu pas assez de devoir rester dans l'ombre de Sirius Black et James Potter? Tous deux sont Aurors, non? On m'a dit que tu avais échoué à tes examens... Et ils jouissent d'une place social appréciable... Mais pas toi... Ce doit être difficile pour un jeune homme plein d'ambition comme toi.

- Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire! Mais James et Sirius sont mes amis, jamais je ne les trahirais si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir!

- Vraiment? Siffla le Mage avec un sourire mauvais. _Legimens!_

Peter tomba à genoux sous l'attaque mental.

Lord Voldemort fit défiler de nombreux souvenirs dans son esprit, restant sur beaucoup de mauvais... Son échec aux examens d'Aurors, la popularité de James et Sirius, les piques de Sirius... La mariage de James et Lily durant lequel il avait vu son meilleur ami épouser une magnifique femme... Une de ces femmes qui ne intéressaient pas à lui. Les ruptures avec ses petites amies... _Je ne pensais pas que tu étais comme ça, Peter... Je pensais que tu étais plus comme James et Sirius... Eux sont si... Je suis désolée..._

Et tant d'autres encore.

- Tu vaux mieux que cela Peter Pettigrew... Tellement mieux que ça... Tu ne vas tout de même pas passer ta vie dans l'ombre de deux grands à ramasser les miettes de leur gloire... Vient... rejoint moi... Je ferais de toi un sorcier puissant... Respecté. Tu as le droit d'être à la tête de l'affiche toi aussi... Tu as le droit à ta place au soleil Peter... rejoint moi. Ensemble, toi et moi, nous ferons de grandes choses... De très grandes choses...

_Honneur et fortune_

_Qu'en sais-je aujourd'hui?_

Sirius Black atterrit avec fracas sur la route qui menait à la maison de son meilleur ami.

Son coeur battait à mile à l'heure, la crainte lui enserrait le ventre et le cerveau alors que son instinct lui criait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave.

Que peut-être, Peter avait trahit.

Mais son coeur ne voulait pas y croire. Peter ne pouvait pas les trahir. Peter était leur ami, son ami.

Alors pourquoi cette course, cette crainte?

Pourquoi l'absence de lutte dans la cachette de Peter?

Sirius s'arrêta dans un long dérapage au pied du portail de la maison des Potter à Godric's Hallow, laissant derrière lui des longues trainées de caoutchouc et de métal...

Il sauta à terre, laissant sa précieuse moto s'écraser au sol et s'élança vers la maison de son frère de coeur.

Le portail était entrouvert et Sirius voyait clairement la porte d'entrée défoncée à une dizaine de mètres de lui.

Son coeur s'accéléra encore et il courut vers la maison.

- James... murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

...

Sirius pénétra dans la petite entrée et enjamba la porte qui aurait dû être encore sur ses gonds. Les lumières étaient allumées mais pourtant, Sirius avait l'impression qu'il faisait extrêmement sombre dans la maison de son meilleur ami.

- James! Appela-t-il avant de s'élancer dans le salon à grand pas affolés.

...

On s'était battu dans le salon. Des meubles étaient renversés, des cadres et autres bibelots étaient à terres... ou bien en morceaux. Une vitre avait éclaté et l'odeur d'une fumée acre flottait toujours dans l'air.

Le mauvais pressentiment de Sirius ne fit qu'augmenter, broyant son mince espoir sans pitié, enserrant son coeur, enfonçant des lames douloureuses dans ses entrailles...

Il aperçut un pied qui dépassait à l'arrière d'un des fauteuils.

Il courut dans cette direction et se jeta à terre.

A genoux à côté du corps de son meilleur ami.

Un sanglot déchira sa gorge alors qu'il secouait avec désespoir sa tête.

- James... James je t'en prie... Ne soit pas mort... Tu ne peux pas mourir... On a tous besoin de toi... Pense à Lily et à Harry. Qui va les protéger? Et Remus? Il va être perdu sans toi. Je t'en prie James! Marmonna-t-il en secouant l'épaule de son frère de coeur.

- James je t'en prie! Réveille toi! Cria-t-il alors que Cornedrue ne donnait toujours pas le moindre signe de réaction.

Sirius se résigna à porter ses doigts tremblants sur le cou de son meilleur ami.

Il resta à attendre la moindre et faible pulsation, preuve de vie. Mais rien ne se passa.

Plus rien ne se passerait.

Sirius éclata en sanglots sur la poitrine de James alors qu'un cri de douleur s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Dehors, l'orage lui répondit comme un échos.

- James... Non... Jamesie.. Je t'en prie... Pitié... James.. Réveille-toi... Ne soit pas mort... Réveille-toi... James...

…

Sirius était toujours à genoux sur le parquet dur de la maison de James et Lily. Ses genoux n'était que deux points douloureux, mais cette douleur-ci était tellement pâle comparée à la blessure qui faisait saigner son coeur.

James serré tout contre lui, il restait là à se balancer d'avant en arrière, la poitrine secouée de spasmes et les larmes qui n'en finissaient plus de couler.

Dehors, l'orage était de plus en plus menaçant.

Pourtant...

Un pleur d'enfant déchira le silence morbide de la maison.

Sirius mit plusieurs minutes à interpréter les pleurs de plus en plus bruyants qui semblaient venir de l'étage.

Et puis il comprit.

Harry...

Harry était vivant!

Il regarda encore le visage de son meilleur ami, de son frère de coeur, pour le graver dans sa mémoire, pour ne jamais l'oublier. Il dû fournir un efforts presque surhumain pour libérer le corps de James et un autre encore plus difficile pour se lever et s'éloigner...

Il monta les marches une à une, se tenant au mur, les yeux encore noyés de larmes.

Il entra dans la chambre de Harry.

Il pouvait deviner son filleul dans le berceau, en train de se tortiller dans sa crise de pleurs.

Mais ses yeux s'arrêtèrent à nouveau sur un corps... Celui de son amie, de sa meilleure amie, de sa belle soeur, de sa petite soeur de coeur...

Lily était aussi immobile que son mari.

De nouveaux sanglots déchirèrent la poitrine de Sirius alors qu'il se laissait tomber pour attirer la jeune femme dans une dernière étreinte. Il resta plusieurs minutes à bercer le corps de la jeune mère. Il embrassa finalement la belle rousse sur son front glacé.

- Dors ma belle Lily... Prend soin de James là-haut... Dis-lui que je vais vous venger, tous les deux...

Et puis Sirius réussit à se lever pour s'approcher d'un petit Harry toujours plus en colère.

Il l'attrapa dans son berceau.

- C'est finit Harry... Je suis là... Tonton Sirius est là... Il ne t'arrivera plus rien. Je suis là. C'est finit...

Même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment su comment s'y prendre avec son filleul, il réussit à le calmer. Et ce même si ses larmes continuaient à se mêler à celles d'Harry.

Des larmes versées pour James.

Des larmes versées pour Lily.

Des larmes versées pour l'ultime trahison.

Des larmes versées pour la fin d'une amitié...

Il attrapa la couverture de son filleul et sortit de la petite chambre, avec un dernier regard pour le corps de Lily...

_Je n'étais riche que de mes amis_

_C'est dit_

…

_Honneur et fortune_

_Qu'en sais-je aujourd'hui?_

Remus, après que Harry ait réussit à s'échapper pour aller se venger de Bellatrix, s'était précipité afin de prévenir Dumbledore.

Maintenant, il fixait l'Arche de la mort avec un air désemparé.

Sirius était mort.

Sirius… son dernier meilleur ami. Des Maraudeurs, il était désormais le seul.

Il essuya rapidement les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé de ses yeux et se détourna de l'Arche.

Seul…

_Je n'étais riche que de mes amis_

_Mes amis_

_C'est dit_

_

* * *

_

_Alors? _

_Pour vos impressions, c'est juste après ;)_

_Sinon, en ce qui concerne une certaine Mélindra Black, dès fois que vous connaissiez... Au retour des vacances, je vous poste ses premières aventures revues et corrigées. Avec beaucoup d'inédits dedans ;)_

_Bientôt aussi, la suite. Qui fait des siennes, joue la sauvage mais que je dompte du haut de ma patience et mon entêtement infinis._

_A bientôt donc. Sans fautes._

_Scribouilleusement vôtre,_

_Orlane Sayan._

_Mis en ligne le 01/02/2011  
_


	2. Réponse aux Reviews

_**Titre **_: On est riche que de ses amis

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

_**Disclaimer**_: Chanson C'est dit. Paroles au grand Jean-Jacques Goldman. Musique par Calogero.

_**Résumé:**_ Il était une fois quatre amis... Il était une fois une période sombre au Royaume-Uni... Il était une fois James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Il était une fois les Maraudeurs!

_**Note :** _

_Bonjour tous et à toutes! Comment va la vie de votre existence? _

_Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, juste une petite page pour répondre aux reviews!_

_(d'accord, je pourrais répondre directement par le système conventionnel de fanfic mais c'est plus simple comme ça :D)_

_Alors..._

Misaya67:

_Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review :D Tes compliments m'ont presque fait rougir, d'autant que tu étais la première! (le premier ressenti, c'est important!) Contente que ce petit One-Shot t'ait plu :D J'ai essayé de faire de Peter... Et bien Peter! Le quatrième Maraudeurs tout de même (cela ne veut pas dire que je suis une de ses admiratrices cachées... Je le hais... Mais bon, pas de Peter, et bien pas de Harry Potter non plus ^^)_

_Merci de m'avoir mise dans tes favoris :D_

DameLicorne:

_Salut! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Contente que ça t'ai plu malgré, je suis d'accord avec toi (ciel, une rechute...) les petits clichés. Je plaide cela dit l'influence néfaste de toutes ces fanfictions que j'ai lu depuis que je connais ce site (un sacré paquet de James/Lily notamment... Moi une romantique? Si peu...)_

Lucy in the Sky with Diamond

_Tchou!_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Quand j'ai entendu que Jena-Jacques avait écrit pour Calogero, j'ai été faire ma curieuse. (j'adore Jean-Jacques :D) Lorsque j'ai entendu la chanson, sublime d'ailleurs, j'ai tout de suite pensé aux Maraudeurs (je pense souvent aux Maraudeurs ^^) En tout cas, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. :D Contente aussi que Peter te semble crédible (j'ai mis ma haine de côté pour le coup). J'ai trop de fois lu des fanfics où notre rat international était carrément remplacé par Frank Londubat... _

_C'est gentil de m'avoir mise dans tes favoris ;)_

_Encore merci et à bientôt peut-être ^^_

MAHA1959:

_Coucou Miss! (oui, je reconnais mes habitués ^^)_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Tu as l'air d'avoir aimé (et si j'ai réussi à te faire rire et pleurer, et bien c'est que j'ai bien fait mon travail)_

_Juste en passant: promis, je poste ce week-end la version remastérisée de mon premier tome de ma saga avec Mélindra Black. _

_Alors peut-être à bientôt ^^_

Ombre d'un rêve:

_Bonjour à toi, très chère Plume!_

_Merci pour ta review :D_

_J'ai vu que l'anniversaire du forum coïncidait avec le jour où j'ai posté. Foi de moi-même, je n'ai même pas prémédité l'histoire._

_Nawel a peut-être tord... Le hasard existe :D_

x-sarah01-x

_Coucou!_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Contente que ce One-Shot t'ai enthousiasmée! J'ai vu que tu l'avais mis en favoris, c'est très gentil :)_

_J'ai essayé de collé le plus possible à l'image que je me fais des Maraudeurs, et il fallait que ce soit drôle quand même (et je t'avoue que le passage du mariage est l'un de mes préférés)_

666bulle:

_Tchou!_

_Pfiou, c'est la première fois en... euh quand même quelques « publications » que l'on me fait de la pub sur un blog: alors merci beaucoup! J'ai été voir et c'est très gentil ^^ Je suis contente que tu ais aimé! Et merci d'avoir prit le temps de laisser une petite review ;)_

_A bientôt peut-être ^^_

Cicou:

_Aloâ!_

_Ça m'a fait super plaisir quand j'ai vu ton nom! (L'un des premiers mails que j'ai rouvert en rentrant de vacances, je prends ça pour un bon présage ^^)_

_Alors déjà, merci pour cette review, qui, fidèle à ton habitude, est la plus longue de toutes! Chapeau bas l'artiste ;) (cela dit, je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à écrire une réponse aussi longue, mais je vais essayé)_

_Contente que ce one-shot t'ait plu! Contente aussi qu'il t'ait fait rire et pleuré (j'ai atteins mon objectif)_

_Si j'ai réussit à faire apprécier Peter, alors c'est que j'ai relevé un deuxième pari. Je le déteste, soyons clair sur ce point. Mais j'ai un jour lu une fanfiction qui m'a remise à ma place et m'a rappelée que sans lui, il n'y aurait jamais eut l'histoire. Celle d'Harry Potter... Alors je l'ai traité avec le respect que j'offre toujours à mes personnages (dans la mesure du possible) en mettant ma haine de côté... _

_La passage du mariage est de loin mon préféré je crois (Sirius est tellement... Enfin Sirius ^^). A mon sens, la génération des Maraudeurs a été maudite par JKR. Que ce soit Rogue, Lily, James... Même Amos Diggory qui était dans les mêmes années à Poudlard. Frank, Alice, Peter même... Aucun d'entre eux n'a eut une vraie vie. Ils ont été sacrifié sur l'autel de la guerre. Et alors que je croyais Remus enfin sauvé de ses démons, il est tout de même mort. Emporté, le dernier Maraudeur. _

_(Heureusement que les fanfics existent pour rattraper ces mauvais traitements ^^)_

_Je suis contente que la fin de En Chaque Larme s'Attarde un Espoir t'ait plu. Quand tu retrouveras le courage de tout relire (chose que même moi je ne fais plus ^^) je prendrais plaisir à lire ce commentaire de quinze pages. ^^ _

_Et pour ce qui est de la suite... Je travaille dessus. L'enfant est mal élevé mais je m'accroche (n'est pas dit que je laisserais tombé. Ça prendra le temps que ça prendra, c'est tout). Et Mélindra revient en 3D dans ses premières aventures (la réécriture devenait vitale). Donc prépare-toi à me revoir perturber tes week-ends ^^_

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir prit le temps de poster cette review, et encore merci pour tous tes compliments qui me touchent énormément. _

_A bientôt? ;)_


End file.
